This grant application requests funding for planning of a Digestive Disease Core Center. The Core Center would have, as uniting theme, neural and endocrine control of gastrointestinal functions. Emphasis is given to the study of disturbed controls in clinical and experimental diabetes. The projects served by the Core Center encompass a wide variety of physiological processes including gastrointestinal motility, absorption and secretion. Twelve persons are identified as potential principal investigators whose current projects would be advanced by the Core Center. All these investigators have currently-active research programs in appropriate areas of study, separably funded by peer-reviewed competitive funds from extramural agencies. The Core Center would foster collaboration among the investigators and collaboration with other units of the College of Medicine. It would provide the following needed Core units: a clinical motility laboratory, a computational/statistical core, specialized facilities for animal care and a radio-immunoassay laboratory core. Funds for pilot projects and program enrichment would be requested.